The Club
by Littlebowpeep
Summary: What happens when the wwe go clubing, ric bumps into some one from his past. john/oc/Jeff
1. Ten Thirty

hey i don't own anything apart from pete sebastan elizbeth and the bar staff

Flash back "you can't do this!" Sebastian said "what I can't leave you. you seem to be doing alright seen you have have been sleeping around behind my back i'm not having it so just get out of my house Now"  
"your willing to throw evry thing that we have away? Huh come on beth, you need me"  
"Need is a funny thing you made me need you, you don't like the fact that i've got my dream, or the fact that i can live without you"  
"Well if thats what you want for now but you'll come back one day and you never know i might be so forgivin"  
"Oh poor me. i'm sure i'll live." Elizabeth said before re-entering the building.  
End flash back

"Yo Liz." pete called to elizabeth who was spaced out just looking at the paper work sat in front of her on the bar "Ya pete?"elizabeth replied a second or two arfter being called "we ready to open? all the staff are here"  
"Yes, just let me get rid of the paper work some how i don't think it will agree with the liquids Pete 30 years old aslo Co-owner of the bar with Elizabeth,

"i think that letting you buy my ex-wife's half of the bar was the best thing that could happen!" he called as his business partner went into the office "Why's that pete?" she replied as she re-entered the club.  
"Because my wife had no business sense she liked the money but not the work"  
"shame she's gone, i mean since we are expanding the business to have food to be served down stairs!" elizabeth said wipingsome tables quickly "true i can keep the money i earn then."

Around Ten Thirty it seem it have got very busy very quickly, elizabeth was sorting out the books for the accountant when pete walked in "Hey came you come and serve for a bit it busy out there it have some thing to do with the wrestlers out there"  
"sure just let me put these away first ok."

out in the club.

"Hey jeff," Dave called moving in between the crowd "have you seen john?" jeff called "no why?"dave said stading next to him with his back towards the bar "it seems that he's got a large fan group he.. oh my god jeff look at whats just appered behind the bar" jeff said nearly droping his drink "god jeff" dave said turning around "is that?" jeff said "jeff what would trish say to you to trying to pick up other women?" dave asked "likely to smack me and give abuse. ow dave?" jeff said holding the back of his head

over in the corner of the night club john cena, matt hardy, triple h, steph, big show, ric flair, maria, mickie james, lillian were sat down where as ashley candice michelle, lita, and the rest of the divas were on the dance floor ric stood up quickly "what is wrong?" the group said ric pointed at the bar to the bar staff "Yes ric there bar staff they serve drinks to people like us" hunter said as steph elbowed him in the ribs.  
"No the hot one look at her." ric said as dave and jeff returned from the dance floor.  
"Hey guys" dave said "whats up with ric?" jeff asked "he's spotted some one behind the bar" steph said "there is a hot one behind there" jeff said 


	2. What does Ric Know

Chapther two How does Ric know her!

Before any one could see ric had gone over to the bar.

when he got there Elizabeth looked up "Ric" she called which made the other wrestlers look because is had come to the end of the song "Eliz i thought that i saw you"  
"Wait there. I'll come out to see you they are all dancing" she said before she came out around the bar.

"Wait ric knows the hottie?" Jeff said "Wait she is a hottie." john said as he looked up.  
The guys all walked to the dance floor as Ric and Eliz walked across to the table that the other wrestlers were at.

"So what you doing here"  
"Me? I own this with my friend pete. You Ric Flair"  
"Well as your godfather i'm here in this town on business but in you club for a drink"  
"Well godfather, it's nice to see you." Elizabeth said hugging him

"God ric's old enough to be her dad." john said "He's her god father john" steph and hunter said together.  
"God father"  
"Ya. he was talking about how he had not seen her for a year since she was in England. I didn't know that she was the god daughter thou john"  
"You like her?" hunter said "I guess." john replied "go and ask her out then"steph

just as rihanna came on with please don't stop the music everyone was on the dance floor "ric i've got to get back to the paper work but i'll drop over to the where the show is viewing from on monday if thats all right"  
"You know that your fav wrestler is out here"  
"Who?" elizabeth squealed looking up at him.  
"John Cena!" Ric said looking at the dance floor at john who was dancing with ashley "You have a plan i see. I'll come out to see you guys in a bit ok then." elizabeth said walikng back into the office.

"Ah i see mr flair has returned for all that is fair" jeff said grinning "yes she's my god daughter idiot"  
"how is she"  
"Well i didn't asked about that abusive ass sebastia, but she's good doing paper work but she wants to come to the ring one day she'd love to meet you all." 


	3. monday night

Chapter three Monday Night.  
Disclaimer is in chapter one.  
"You know she won't turn up!" john said walking into the arena with Jeff "You think!" Jeff said john stopped walking and looked at him "What makes you say that Jeff"  
"That" Jeff said pointing to were Ric flair was talking to Elizabeth "Guess I was wrong." john said walking in to the building "Hey look who's walking this way?" Ric said as Elizabeth looked over to the parking lot to see Jeff hardy and john cena walking towards them.  
"Shut up, yes you know that I▓ve have a huge crush on him from when I last came and saw you wrestler but just let it drop will you For the first time in your life." Elizabeth said sitting on an equipment box.  
"You want a drink then?" Ric said seeing Jeff and john walking closer to them "Sure anything is good." Elizabeth said seeing Ric near enough running down the hall.

"For an old guy he can run" Jeff said stopping in front of her "Ya he's got some kind of plan in those sleeves of his. Those not sure what it is"  
"A plan you say?" Jeff said looking at john "I'll see you in a bit Jeff I▓m on first ok, bye"  
"He seems happy!" Elizabeth said watching him walking away "So how the club, I think we all drank a bit too much last night." Jeff said sitting next to her "Well I thank you, on the profit side of it. And glad you had a good time in there." Elizabeth replied "Ya I think we're there after the show so you staying for the whole show, some of the guys will be about till the end"  
"Ya I think! So apart from the fact that you guys got drunk or very near that state what else is up"  
"Well" he said looking around only to see that the backstage staff "Jeff what?" Elizabeth said looking around to see what he was looking at "You kind of have a fan group"  
"Me?" she said looking shocked "A number of the wrestlers kind of think that your hot." looking down the hallway "Right, well if you are at the club save me a dance ok" she said looking at Ric "Here you go Lizzy." handing her, her drink "Ric thanks."

After the show Elizabeth was sat in the locker room with Ric and Jeff "So I here that I have a fan club! Know anything about it Ric?" Elizabeth said looking at him "Who did you hear that from, Jeff. He's in it and a number of other men in the business"  
"Really!" Elizabeth said smirking as John Cena walked in and Jeff and Ric looked up grinning "What? Oh Jeff Trish is looking for you!" john said looking at the trio "Oh ok then, I▓ll see you later at the club for that dance I▓ll not forget." Jeff said Once john and Jeff had left the locker room John said "How does Trish feel about you dancing with other women"  
"Don't make this about my relationship with her, it's a dance and you like her so ask her for one later john"  
"Jeff, man so you▓re going there later then?"

When the guys entered the club it was not as nearly full as the previous night but it didn't take them long to spot Elizabeth serving some guys When she turned to leave one of the guys grab her ass.  
"John watch what she does" Ric said know that he liked her.  
Elizabeth turned around and said something to the guy which then he got up and apologize to her.  
"See she can handle herself most of time"  
The guys headed to the bar and was greeted by Pete "Hey is Elizabeth working?" Ric asked "Ya, she's finishing in a second so she should be out in a bit." Pete replied handing a drink to a customer A second later Elizabeth walked through the door just as Kelly Rowland- Work started to play throughout the place she spotted Jeff with john, hunter, Shawn "Hey guys." Elizabeth said with a smile towards them "Want to dance then?" Jeff said holding out his hand Sure come on then." Elizabeth replied taking his hand

"John" He heard "Oh yes!" john replied after the song finished looking at Jeff "Go and ask her she's talking to Ric at the minute about something"  
"No I▓m just going to go back to the hotel ok. I'll see you guy's later"  
While over where Elizabeth and Ric where talking while she noticed that john was leaving.  
"Ric I▓ll be back in a second ok"  
"Ya ok then!"

Elizabeth left the building and saw john walking towards his car Elizabeth called his name,  
⌠Hey not enjoying yourself in there?■ She said leaning against her own car.  
⌠Well unlike Jeff?■ John said turning around to find Elizabeth leaning against a car ⌠Unlike Jeff what?■ she said walking closer to him ⌠Nothing.■ John said not looking at her ⌠So you▓re not in the fan club then■ she said walking towards the club then added quietly ⌠Shame■ John just stood there and watched her walk back into the club,  
⌠God she smells like strawberries.■ He said to himself getting into the car. 


	4. John's pov

Chapter Four John's Pov.

Once i left the club i was walking towards my car when i heard my name being called ⌠Hey not enjoying yourself in there?■ She said.  
⌠Well unlike Jeff?■ I said turning around to find Elizabeth leaning against a car ⌠Unlike Jeff what?■ she said walking closer to me,  
⌠Nothing.■ I said not looking at her ⌠So you▓re not in the fan club then■ she said walking towards the club then added quietly ⌠Shame■ I just stood there and watched her walk back into the club,  
⌠God she smells like strawberries.■ He said to himself getting into the car.

What fan club was she talking about, i'll have to ask Jeff what he has said to her since the three of them were all in the locker room i'll have to find him in the morning to find some things out.  
i can't believe that she came out after me and i was a total prat getting angry that she was dancing with jeff i mean he has a girlfriend and he's dancing like he has not a care in the world but the way she was dancing oh my god.  
I'll have to see her at some point just to ask her out.

As i entered my hotel room my phone begun to ring "Crap where's my phone" i said pulling everything but the kitchen sink out of my pockets got it!  
"Hello" i said when answered "John, god what did you say to my god daughter?" Ric Fair said down the phone "What are yo talking about Ric, Is some thing wrong?" I replied sounding worried "She came in by her self John, it took her a lot to go and talk to you. Now she just gone and left us all here" ric said trying not to get mad "I didn't say much to her really, wait a second Ric she likes me?" I asked "CENA" He yelled down the phone "Man you are so slow?" another voice said which belonged to Jeff "Jeff what are you talking about"  
"All she talked about when we were on the dance floor was you and she goes out to talk to you and what ever you said to her she was not happy"  
"What why'd you not say anything name?" "Anyway i'll be back at the hotal in a bit, Flair what's to drop by her place to see her ok"  
before i could say anything else jeff had hung up the phone.

Normal pov, over at elizabeth's

"God i'm so sleepy" she said at she took out her keys.  
"I'm glad to see your home!" some one said "Sebastian what are you doing here?" she asked "Ah that would be a good question. You know i saw you on the dance floor with that Jeff Hardy tonight" he spat out jeff's name.  
"I own a club you know that. And last time i checked we had broken up, remember!" she said "Don't talk to me like that you know that we always end up back together." he said stepping towards her while she was stepping back.

While in the car Ric was driving when his phone started to ring "who is it?" jeff said

"Lizzy's club"  
"Hello" ric said "Ric. It's Pete have you got hold of her yet?" The voice replied "No, we're on the way there now. Why?" Ric said sounding confused "Sebastian was here when she was dacing with Jeff, he looked mad and i mean the kinda of mad that will get her hurt"  
"Right got it. Bye"  
"Jeff ring Vince tell him i'm not flying out tommorrow, Don't look at me like that just do it and stay in the car." Ric said as he pulled up at her house he ran up the steps to see the door was open and something was lying on the floor.  
"No, lizzy" he called as he got to the top of the steps and into the house. Jeff followed him in to the house "I'll call Ric just try and keep her awake ok." Jeff went outside to phone for help his own phone started to ring, he answered after phoning for help.  
"Vince"  
"Jeff where the hell are you and Ric?" Vince asked "Look i've got to go. There has been accident and we have to wait for help"  
"Jeff tell me what's going on!" "Sorry Vince got to go." and hung up 


	5. What Happened

Chapter Five Seven hours later

"Ric she'll fine," Jeff said seven hours Ric had been pacing up and down the ward a number of times refused to call Vince back.  
"I▓ll go and see Vince ok. Do you need anything?" Ric just continued to pace as Jeff left.

Over at the arena Jeff walked in to find Vince Since he had been at the hospital all night and had not had time to change there was still blood on his top.  
"Vince, I'm sorry." Jeff said walking into the canteen "So what is your reason? For hanging up" Vince said once Jeff had sat down "Well■ he started "Why is there blood on your top, and where is Flair?" Matt and John looked up.  
"Well, you see once we left the club last night we went to see his god daughter on the way back to the club!" "Right so who's blood is on your top." Vince asked again "Sorry John, its Elizabeth. I tried getting flair to move but he's pacing up and down the ward all-night." John got up walked towards the door "So you and Flair are fine!" He said "Yes." Jeff said waiting for him to shout and for the nexted half an hour he did!

Back at the hospital an hour later "Hey Lizzy" Ric said a couple of minutes after she had woken up.  
"Hey. What happen?" she replied in a whisper.  
"I can't trust you to even to get home safe these days!" Ric said laughing.  
"Ow, Flair don't make me laugh, what happened?" Elizabeth said holding her stomach.  
"Don▓t you remember? I dropped by yours to see if you were all right and you had been stab and lying in a pool of your blood" Ric said looking at her.  
"Right, I can't remember much apart from unlocking my front door. Ric"  
"Yes?" "Do you have some food?" Elizabeth said grinning "I'll see what I can do."

As Ric walked out of the room he spotted John Cena sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room.  
"Hey John, What you here for?" Ric asked "To see if I can see her. If that is all right"  
"Yes course. But she can't remember how she got stabbed, so don't say anything about it alright. Want anything she's hungry"  
"No I▓m fine."

"That was quick. John sorry I thought you were Ric." john walked up to her and sat on the chair that Ric had just left.  
"I will not asked how you are since you▓re in here." he said "Can I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked "Sure!" he replied.  
"Why▓d you leave so early last night"  
"Oh. Well I kind of. Well was a bit jealous of Jeff"  
"Why"  
"Of the way he was dancing with you"  
Elizabeth smiled "What" john said looking at her? "So you are in the fan group!" Elizabeth said smiling while john got up and kissed her.  
"Hopefully you'll bin the fan group Lizzy." he said with a grin.  
"I never knew that I had on thank you." she said trying to sit up

Elizabeth's POV As I tried to sit up I was unable to, I didn't understand how I couldn't sit up.  
"You ok Lizzy?" John asked looking a bit worried "I'm fine" At that point Ric re-entered the room "Visiting hours is almost over guys" Ric said handing me some food and a drink.  
"Thanks" I looked at John and offered him part of my sandwich which he took.  
"Elizabeth I▓ll visit tomorrow ok. John can I get a lift with you in a minute"  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow" John said getting up and kissing the top of my head "Ok then"

About an hour after the guys left the doctor came round as he walked in to my room he was not looking very happy "Miss Vienna, so you▓re up and will be about soon any problems." he said "I'm having trouble sitting up so far." "Right lets have a look"  
After he examining me he looked at my chart "You accident has it seems had more effect on your body then we first thought. You've got you scans tomorrow so we will see then"  
"I don't want to see any one tomorrow"  
How did this even happen to me! I mean Sebastian would do a thing like this but not anyone else... Wait a second

Flashback

"God I▓m so sleepy" I said as I took out my keys.  
"I'm glad to see your home!" someone said "Sebastian what are you doing here?" I asked "Ah that would be a good question. You know I saw you on the dance floor with that Jeff Hardy tonight" he spat out Jeff▓s name.  
"I own a club you know that. And last time I checked we had broken up, remember!" I said "Don't talk to me like that you know that we always end up back together." he said stepping towards her while she was stepping back I stepped back until I was against the walk it felt like I had hit my back against something hard, I looked up to see him smiling at me then he left "Thank god he's left" I said walking towards the door to close it, for some reason I looked down to find that he'd stab me.

End Flashback

Oh my god he did it.

The next day I had my scans was poked and prods like I was an alien, by the afternoon the doctor came back around.  
"Right it seems that the knife went through you womb and did some damage to some nerves but they are somehow repairing themselves. Do you have? Any children"  
"No why?" I asked "It's possible that you might be unable to have any"  
"Possible that I might be unable so I still could"  
"There is a chance yes. But it is a small chance." 


	6. four months later

Chapter Six Disclaimer see chapter one.  
Four months later

John's POV.  
"Hey john!" Ric called walking towards me with Randy and Jeff "Hey guys! Hey Ric how▓s Elizabeth?" I asked, no-one had really seen her since she got out of hospital she had made us all come back to work,  
She then chose to go aboard for a few months. And I wasn't too happy since I found out.  
"I talked to her last night, she's good still a bit sore she says but back soon." Ric said most likely knowing that she had not once talked to anyone else "So what are we doing tonight"  
"Well what about her club I hear that there is a band there tonight." Jeff said "Come on man, I mean you have been so miserable the last couple of months. Come out"  
I really didn't want to go out but it's true I▓ve been like a bear with a score head for months.

Normal POV

In the locker room Randy, Jeff and Ric were sat down thinking of a plan.  
"So she's back!" Jeff said smiling "Yes she wants john to meet her down the club, so we need to make sure that he gets down there even if he don't like it"  
"Go it I▓ll work on it." Randy said The house show ended after John won his match against Randy for the Title, Ric teamed up with Shawn Michaels Vs JBL and The Coach The group of divas and wrestlers headed towards the club everyone was in on the plan so john couldn't try to leave.

Over at the club Pete walked into the office to find Elizabeth looking at the paperwork "You can't help it, you▓re here to meet John and you get dressed up to look hot, & your sat at your desk with you head in the paper work"  
"Yes I know the show would have just finished, they still need to get here first and I can't leave until then"  
"So, you▓re alright with your first day back"  
"Yes bit score but apart from that I▓m good." Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Ric Flair walked in.  
"Lizzy" he said hugging her "God you didn't need to get dressed up to see me" he added smiling "They all out there?" Ric nodded "Right time for the band"  
"He'll be on the dance floor ok"  
"I'm a bit nervous"  
"You'll be fine"  
"Here Goes. Give this to john ok"  
As Elizabeth walked out of the door she spotted the band the john with the guys.

John Pov

"So why I▓m I here really"  
"Wait you will find out" Shawn said as he spotted Elizabeth.  
"Hey John, I've got something for you" Ric said handing me a letter.  
John, I know I▓ve not talked to you in the four months but I hope you'll save me a dance.  
But before I had any chance to speak to Ric someone was on the stage

"Hey Guys." My god it Elizabeth and she really looks hot, she knew we'd be here. Wait she set this up!  
"I know that it▓s my first day back but I have some gifts for you!  
What are they well, first tonight we have a live band and second are going to be on Thursday so you just have to wait and see.  
So I won▓t keep you waiting here's the band fall out Boy" She said before leaving the stage and walking towards us she stop and said something to one of the male customers Then carried on walking.  
"Lizzy" Ric called when he spotting her and picking her up,  
"Ric put me down I need to breath. Jeff god I▓ve missed your banter. Come here on Thursday I▓ve got some one that wants meet you." she said once Ric had put her down The other's move towards the bar so that she was stood in front of me "Still want that dance Lizzy"  
"Have to make up for four months." she replied

Normal Pov

Over at the bar Ric was stood talking to Jeff.  
"It seems that you▓re not in the mood today Jeff"  
"Trish and I thought it would be better if we split after all we both want different things"  
"That's bad man, Wow do not look towards your god daughter the way she is dancing with John man." Dave said walking up towards them "Well at least one of us looks like we are having a good time, Apart from Elizabeth and John look at Randy Orton People with that one?" Jeff said

"So what else do you have planed then?" John asked walking towards the bar with Elizabeth "Ah now that just would b telling." she said as she kissed his cheek "I have to grab Ric for a second ok"  
"No." John said before kissing her "Now you can." "Ric, Hey guys you still at mine this week?" She said "Yes if that's still good with you, Oh there will be two others ok." Ric said with a grin "Fine you have a key! And DON'T bug the bird again no wonder he bit you." Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek "I won't be doing that again. Not after last time"  
"I'm leaving in a bit so I▓ll see you there ok"  
"You sure you don't want anyone to walk you home?" Ric I▓ll be fine ok."

An hour later Elizabeth had left the club and gone home "George what are you doing out here at, One in the morning"  
"I came to ask you something"  
"What"  
"Which one?" He said holding to rings one white gold ring in the other hand a silver ring.  
"Jessica, I would go with the white gold"  
"Thanks, I'm going to ask her tomorrow night over dinner"  
"Well good luck, no that you need it ok. Night George"

When Elizabeth entered her home she walked toward the bird cage "Hey Oscar. Here you go, now you have to be on your best bird behaviour ok"  
Oscar was an African grey. Elizabeth was feeding him monkey nuts About an hour later Elizabeth was in the kitchen when Ric walked through the front door and said "Bird you▓re going down"  
"Ric leave the bird alone ok, my god look at the size of that thing." Jeff said walking up to Oscar and handed him a monkey nut "Thanks guys I get left with all the bags" John said walking through the door.  
"Ric your not bugging Oscar are you?" Elizabeth said walking back in to the room "No!" Ric said "Yes He Is!" Oscar replied "That bird!" "Ric it▓s a bird■ John said walking over to the cage to rub Oscars belly "See"  
"What food have you got Lizzy?" Jeff asked with Ric nodding "Kitchen. Ric you know where everything is" Elizabeth replied then said "Oh your rooms are done guys ok." as they walked into the kitchen "Hey," John said wrapping his arms around her, as Oscar hopped on to her arm.  
"Hey John." she said while he kissed her neck ⌠you not hungry"  
"I'm always hungry." he let go of her and walked towards the kitchen

Elizabeth stayed and played with Oscar before putting him in his cage and covering the cage with a cover.  
"Lizzy I▓m going to bed now." Ric said giving her a kiss and walking up the stairs, followed by Jeff and John Once Elizabeth had locked up and turned all the lights off she headed up stairs to her room to find John sat on her bed smiling!  
"Hey I▓ve waited up for you"  
"Ah, I see you are hungry" She said smiling as he got off the bed and pulled her towards him.  
"Liz!" John said as they fell on the bed kissing her.  
"John!" said as he started to kiss her again. 


	7. The Next Day

Chapter Seven Disclaimer chapter one The next day, A the heartbreak

Elizabeth woke up the day to find a naked john cena covered up in her bed instead of getting up she watched him for a minute then left to get showered & changed,  
once down stairs she saw ric and jeff as she picked up her music player and headed for the door for her run.  
"Ric, what time are we leaving?" jeff said "About 12, so grab something to eat here first ok"  
half an hour later Elizabeth return still to find ric and jeff on the sofa's watching the news,  
"Hey guys"  
"Hey Elizabeth." Jeff said "I'm going to have a shower then have something to eat want any thing"  
"Oh pancakes would be good,"Ric replied "Ok i'll do the mix then make it when i get back down stairs"  
Once shower and in her wardrobe she picked out a pair of jeans and a strappy top by this time john had got up and was back in his room,  
"Right ric you goona help or you going to sit there like that" she said as she turned the radio on to hear The Fray playing Vienna "I love this song" she add "I'm going to sit here and watch, that's what i do when you cook"  
"Pancakes, nearly done?" Jeff asked "In a minute, what time you leaving"  
"It's 10:30. So after this!" Ric said "That is if john gets his ass in gear" Jeff said After the three of them after breakfast they packed the rest of there things while Elizabeth washed every thing up.  
"Right Lizzy we're leaving ok"  
"Ok i'll follow you out, I've got to take an order at twelve anyway" walking through the hallway no noticing the letter that had been put there.

Four Hours Later "Hey Pete"  
"Hey. What you doing here"  
"Sarah called asked if i could do the delivery for her"  
"Ok then"  
Today they opened the attachment to the club Elizabeth interviewed the staff for a number of hours and pete turned up again "Here's some food, you've done this all day, personally your taking on to much"  
"I'm fine you'll know when i'm not because i'll let you know ok."

walking back in to her hallway at 12 o'clock she saw a letter as she opened it she knew it was from John.

Elizabeth, Last night should not really happened but for some mad reason it did and i sorry that it did it was only meant to be abit of fun but instead i think that you might end up having feelings for me and i can't have that.

"Fun, feelings, ahh men why did i sleep with that ass hole, how i've been played so much just to get what he wanted.Fucking ass"

over at the airport dave was talking to john and jeff, so ric took the chance to ring Lizzy.  
"Hey, how are you"  
"Good just got in, why" she questioned him "Don't question me Elizabeth" when Ric said that John, Jeff and Dave looked up "Sorry just bloody stressed you know"  
"It's not good for you, you know that"  
"Oh thank John for his letter and tell him, he's an bloody ass." she said and hung up on him "John what have you done" Ric said "Man we're not sayin a thing you need to tell him" Dave said "Tell me WHAT why are you an ass"  
"What"  
"A Letter, mean any thing?" Ric asked "Look"  
"You know what shut up i don't want to know" he said

The next few weeks got worst for Elizabeth she the flu so she had the week of work but she was more shocked when the doctor told her what they had found out "Your sure" Elizabeth said "Positive Elizabeth"  
"Thanks"

Four months later Elizabeth was in the club stocking the bar when the phone began to ring.  
"Hello"  
"Elizabeth it's Jeff"  
"Hi want can i do for you"  
"It's Ric he's been in a car accident"  
"Is he all right"  
Elizabeth wrote the address down and sorted cover for herself and got on a plane once she had arrived at the hospital where Ric was there was a number of wwe stars there she went up to the front desk.  
"Hello, can i help you?" the woman behind the desked asked "I'm looking for Ric Flair"  
"You can't miss his room number 220. there is a number of people already outside we were waiting for you. I'll let the doctor know you are here"  
"Thank you" she said before walking down the hall. she made sure that her jacket ws covering her bump she didn't want to get in to an fight here of all places Jeff spotted her first "Hey Elizabeth" he said hugging her "Man you've got bigger" feeling her stomach "I've been eatting a lot of food Jeff. any one in there" she said moving back from him "No they have to wait for you to get here"  
"Thanks" she said walking past John, Dave and Vince

When she entered the room Ric was asleep and hooked up to machines so she sat down while Jeff watched her slow begin to cry she wiped her tears and sat up.

Elizabeths POV

"Ric I know on some level you can hear me," Please you have to hear me, you have to be alright I need you "I have some thing to tell you and I know that you might not lke it, but i need to tell you." I stood up and walked ove to the window and shut the blind I hate his job at times "I'm Pregnant" I sat down and took his hand in mine "I know what you would say but I know who the father is. It's john"  
Ric's hand flinched abit just as the Doctor walked in "Miss Vienna"  
"Yes," I said snifing "Oh your pregnant, Right Mr Flair is in a coma and hoppefully your will be able to talk to the father of your child"  
My face drop to the floor and my anger rose, he thought that Ric was my child's father. ASS HOLE i thought "YOU SICK PERV HIS IS MY GOD FATHER WHAT MAKES THINK THAT YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. JUST GET OUT NOW!"

Normal Pov The doctor quickly left the room making every one stand up but he just keep on walking "I'll find out from her" John said standing "No, I'll go" Dave said walking to wards the room and knocked on the door

Eizabeths Pov "Oh Dave come in!" I said looking up "Hey you all right?" Dave said sitting in the other chair looking at me "You alright dave"  
"How's Ric"  
"He's in a coma" i stood up and my jacket came open "Shit girl you have been eatting, that or you are pregnant." I didn't say anything I didn't have the energy to reply "Elizabeth you are, oh my god does the father know, does Ric know?" Dave said walking over to me "No the father doesn't know and Ric knows about ten minutes ago. I don't need your pitty Dave"  
"It's not pitty, who's the father?" he asked "Dave, don't do this.Not at this minute" I said doing my coat up and leaving the room

"Vince you can see him now, Jeff can i talk to you a second" I said walking down the hallway giving him no choice but to follow.  
"Ya Elizabeth"  
"Right you know what you said earlier, well I'm pregnant and no I'm not telling you who the father is Jeff"  
"Elizabeth" he said hugging me "Thanks" "What for Liz?" "The hug, i needed one"  
"Can i feel." Jeff said looking like it was christmas "Sure, Oh Dave knows so I wanted to tell you since we've been through alot. ow" I said holding my stomach as Jeff pulled his hand off me "I didn't do anything Liz"  
"It kicked that's all, I'm going to get something to eat ok." I said standing "Ya, any thing"  
"Ok. Since you and the guys eat me out of house and home most weeks," I said starting to walk down the hall

As I entered to canteen I saw Matt Hardy i've only ever talked to him a few times he was talking to some they had there back turned, wait shit it's john I walked over to get some sandwiches and drinks for me and Jeff as i looked at if i wanted a cookie of a muffin.  
"Elizabeth" someone called "Oh Matt, Hello. I thought most of you had left" I said but most of the wwe had been in this room eatting John turned and looked at me and smiled "So your eatting alot then!" I said turning a way from John "No, as mush as I really would eat all of this, some of it is for your brother"  
"He's such a pig, he most likely eatten everything in your house." Matt said laughing "He had help Ric, John and Dave helped i'm sure, oh and oscar my bird." I said smiling as Matt hugged me he gave me a funny look "Right can't let your brother go hungry can I? I'll see you later" I said heading back to Ric's room When i got there Vince stood up and said "Elizabeth, Congulations." "Vince what sare you talking about"  
"The baby, Dave told us!" He said "Did he? thanks. Here you go Jeff" I said walking back into Rics room

As I sat down I took Ric's hand as the door opened it was Dave "Sorry that I told them I didn't mean to really"  
"It's fine really you guys should go, you've got shows, signings, inviews to be doing. I'll stay here"

Normal POV "Guys she wants us to go back to work she'll let us know of any change in him"  
"Dave some-one has to stay with her?" Jeff said as Matt and John walked back "I agree but she's not going to let anyone, we know that and in her condition she is still going to tell us what to do" Dave said then saw Matt & John "Who you guys talking about?" Matt asked "And what condition?" John add Jeff's mouth formed an "O" shape Dave saw this.  
"You tols every one Dave so you might as well tell them" he said walking in to Ric's room "Elizabeth. Well she's pregnant" Dave for John's face and knew why she didn't want to tell him about the baby's father. 


	8. What's next?

Chapter eight Aftermath Disclaimer see chapter 1

"She's pregnant!" John said dumbstuck "Who's the father?" looking at Dave and John "She's not told anyone"Dave said "Jeff"  
"Man it's not me, Try looking in the mirror first man. Your the one that slept with her then made her feel like a slut!" Jeff said getting in his face "Now your saying that. Jeff no why, the child is not fucking mine ok." John said backing off "John it might be, i mean do we know of anyone else, unless Ric tells us. She told Ric" Dave said "Keep going you might even have me thinking the same bloody thing" John said "Go and ask her john then" Dave said "It will a least let you know the truth about the child John" Jeff said agreeing with Dave "Fine, I'll ask" He said walking in to Ric's room. "Hey, Lizzy" he said as he walked into the room "Oh, John hi" She said standing up covering her stomach "You don't need to cover yourself up, I know about the baby." John said staying by the door "Dave I take it"  
"Who's the father?" John said "You really want to know John Felix Anthony Cena? You are!" Elizabeth said with looking at John "And your sure about this?" he said looking shocked at the fact she said claimed that HE got her pregnant "I don't make a habbit out of it John" "Look i never said that you did, if i knew i could have helped you with your options"  
"I'll pretend you never just said that"

Elizabeths pov

Options what the hell does he think he could have done got rid of it! no i think not i could never do athing like that no,  
i guess i'll just raise the child by my self not that i would ant him to be around if he didn't want us.

John's pov

i'm going to be a father, man and she's going to have it! what the fuck am i to do there is no way to reach out to her she hate me after that letter and me saying about options.  
i've got to aleast try and help as much as she'll take and at this moment i don't thing it will be that much and how will she react when ahe finds out about Sarah?

Normal pov

Over the next month Ric had improved alot to the point where he's come out of his coma and was not shocked to find Elizzbeth pregnant.

"Ya well i'll see him later i have to pick some paper work up from the club" She said locking her car "Make sure that you ok" the female said "Zoey, I'm pregnant not... oh my god" She said "Liz what is it?" she said but elizabeth didn't answer she had seen the door to the club wide open "Some one is in the club Zoe"  
"Don't go in there Liz!" she warned her friend "Shit" Elizabeth said as she dropped her phone down the club stair, as she walked down them she saw some one behind the bar and they spotted her,  
they quickly jumped over the bar and ran towards her, she manged to keep her banlace but the then she was pushed from behinded, she fall dwn the stairs and smacked into the wall face first

Back at the hospital Ric was waiting for Elizabeth to came and pick her up "She not here Ric?" Jeff said "No," just as Jeff's phone went looking at the caller id he did not know it "Hello, who's this?" jeff said looking at ric "That does not really matter i'm a friend of Elizabeth's" the voice said "Do you know where she is?" he replied "I think she's had an accident" the voice said sounding worried "What do you mean you think?" Jeff said getting worried "Well she was talking to me before and then she said that some one was in the club" "Ya and"  
"No one is meant to be there! any way the next thing i hear is a thud!" "Right i'm on my way"  
"I'm nearly there so i'll meet you"

Once Jeff had explained to Ric he got some one else to pick him up and headed for the club once the he rushed to the door to find Elizabeth with another woman "Eliz you can't move you'll just have to wait for help" the other female said "Elizabeth" Jeff called "We have to get her to the hospital Jeff!" Zoe said "Right we'll take my car, you the hospital and call John ok"

Elizabeth had not gotten any better in the car she still was losing blood so Jeff was trying to get to the hospital as fast as fast as they could when they arrived John and Ric were sat in the waiting room.  
"Ric," Jeff said once they had Elizabeth "How is she"  
"We just got here with her"  
"What happened?" john asked 


	9. What was that for?

Chapter nine Diclaimer see chapter one

"Jeff" Ric called "I don't know how she is we got here as fast as we could"  
"Jeff it's not your fault any of this i did tell her not to go in but just she did" Zoey said from the door way "ya but she shouldn't have heen at the club she should have ben at home!" Ric said while John looked at his phone "some thing keeping you john, is the mother of your child holding you back from something?" Ric added "No its just that sarah the girl who i've been seeing is on her way here to see me"  
"Here, what the fuck are you thinking Cena? Elizabeth could lose the child and your think about bringing another woman here. Just leave"  
"She can't lose the child Jeff"  
"YOU DIDN'T SEE HER WE DID, SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I KNOW DUDE!" Jeff yelled "Guys this is not going to help her either way!" Zoey said standing inbetween them "Zoey is right, it's not going to help neither is your new girlfriend but thats your choice, not ours!" Ric said just as the doctor walked in "Are any of you related to miss vienna"  
"I'm her god father and the child's father is here!" Ric said "Well we have manges to stop the bleeding which is a good sign, shes broken her nose and jaw"  
"What about the child?" Zoey asked sitting down "Well for the moment it's healthly, but it's really awaiting game to see if she miscarries or not?"

Two minutes after the Doctor left a blonde haired female walked into the waiting rom "Great" Ric said to Jeff knowing who it was "John I got here as fast as i could are you alright?" the blonde said kissing him "John's fine! Elizabeth is the one who is why we are here!" Jeff said walking out "What was that about?" She asked "Sarah i'm fine it's Elizabeth and the baby who are in trouble!" John said starting to look worried "Well she still has the thing has she not?" John saw Zoey pull Ric outof the waithing room well death glares towards Sarad for what she had just said!

"Mr Flair Elizabeth is asking for you!" the nurse said ten minutes later Elizabeth looked bad to be truthful with her nose covered up, "Hey" Ric said with Zoey "We told you about the walls and how they love to ateck people!" Zoey said with a little laugh "Ya i know who else is here?" Elizabeth asked looking at the pair "Jeff and John and" Zoey said "And who Zo?" she questioned "Johns new girlfriend what a bitch really!" "Oh!" they pair both saw the look of disappointment on her face "So the doc says your doing good girl!" "Ya me i'm great but he told me about the baby that i could lose it" Elizabeth said sitting up in the bed "Hey how about you get the pair of us something to eat i want to talk to Lizzy by herself a minute"  
"Right any thing" Ric said as he left the room, down in the canteen he saw Jeff "Hey man what was that outbust about"  
"nothing"  
"jeff don't lie it does not suit you very well" "I like her alright and john treats her like shit and he is still there every where i turn"  
"that girlfriend of his, needs to learn a thing or two from our lizzy. She really is one of a kind and she is too good for him."

"what did you want to talk about"  
"you and jeff what is going on there girl, i mean lizzy he's hot and i get the feeling that he likes you if not even loves you"  
"what"  
"ya he like defended you honour against john and man he kind of acted like he was the father of your child instead of john"  
"what you mean"  
"He seemed alot more worried than john" "Oh"  
"But on better news when you get out there will be and many jaffa cakes as you can possible eat"  
"Thanks, you trying to get me fat"  
"You are all ready there girl look," pointing to her bump "Oh can you feed oscar zoey and change his water and what not"  
"Ya sure, why not! love how that bird has a grudge against ric that is just funny to watch"  
"Ya, and how every time he enters the room he always says that he's going down!"

"Ric"  
"Yes"  
"Do you mind if i asked her out when she gets out"  
"You know what, i love for you to do that Jeff"  
"I've got to return with some jaffa cakes else she will kill me" "Right"

When they entered elizabeth's room she was not there but zoey was sat in the chair "Where is she" Jeff asked once they looked around the room "Ya some thing about an ultrasound to check the baby" "So she's not miscarried or anything yet?" ric asked "No, not that we know" Zoey answered before John ans Sarah entered "Where's Elizabeth guys?" he asked "I'm going to talk to the doctors" Ric said as he got up and left "Look its best of she is not here when Elizabeh gets back" Zoey said pointing to sarah "What!" John said "Well Elizabeth is having your child and you bring your girlfriend here now how do you think she will feel"  
"I feel like crap and John and what ever you name is get the fuck out of my room!" Elizabeth said in the door was moving towards the bed when john tried to help her she simply replied "I do not need or want your help"  
"But its my child!" John said looking at her "Something that you have known for five minute really and the only thing that you have said is that you could have helped with my options then you bring her here"  
"No i'm not leaving Elizabeth"  
"Well that is something that you don't have a choice about!" She said as Ric came back just as Sarah and John left the room "Guys visting hours are nearly over," Ric said as Zoey left with him "We'll be back tomorrow if you want!" Jeff said "I'd love that Jeff!" she replied as he left

That night at the hotel "John you can't let her talk to me like that!" Sarah said sat in the chair "She has er reason i'm sure, Sarah were did you get that amount of money?" John asked "John, look i know that it seems strange with the fact the her club got burgled" Sarah said standing up "How do you know about it"  
"You told me"  
"No i didn't, i have not even told you that she owned a bar"  
"John look"  
"You had something to do with it"  
"No i never plan to have anything to do with it"  
"Then WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE HER MONEY!" John yelled "It was my brother, he was talking to me and my friend and she said that she knew some where that if you hit it then it will be a good profit and there would be no-one there"  
"BUT YOU GOT IT THE FUCK WRONG THERE WAS SOMEONE THERE AND THEY ATTACKED HER"  
"Look you don't understand," Sarah said holding on to John "No i don't but i'm not going to let you stand there and worm your way out of your part of it!"

Later at the hospital "I'm looking for Elizabeth Vienna" "Room 3569" the nurse said after looking the name up "Thank you"  
five minutes later the door to Elizabeth's room opened "Hey, Jeff. what are you doing here?" she asked "I wanted to ask you something"  
"Go ahead Jeff" Elizabeth said sitting up in bed "I wanted to ask you out to dinner" Jeff said sitting down then added "Once your out of here that is"  
"Um.. Yes i'd love to"  
"Great, I saw the doctor on the way in he thinks if there isn't any change then you'll be able to go home"  
"That is great"  
"So, hows the little one" Jeff said sitting next to her and placing an arm around her "It's good moving alot. ow its kicking wanna feel?" Elizabeth said "Can I?" Jeff said as she placed his hand on her stomach "I felt that." Jeff said with a smile not knowing that John Cena was watching through the window "Well glad the child can do it while your here, it normally waits until I'm going to sleep"  
"Ah" Jeff said "So I don't get that much sleep normally hopefully when I go home and fat from jaffa cakes that Zoeys getting then maybe just I'll sleep"  
"Fat, Elizabeth your pregnant not fat!"Jeff said with a laugh!  
"Yes, I never thought that I would be this hard on my own"  
"You have people that will help you out"  
"But not a partner. I should have never have slept with him!" before she knew it Jeff was kissing her When they broke apart he said "I've got to go," then left 


	10. Jaffa Cake AnyOne?

Chapther Ten

Disclaimer see chapter 1

A week later Elizabeth had left the hospital with Zoey who kept her promise about the Jaffa cake

"My god, you got all the flavours, and how many did you buy?"

"Well I got enough dirty looks getting them for you but there here!" Zoey said while Elizabeth walked over to the bird cage

"Hey, has antie Zo been looking after you ok?" she said

"Hey so what you goig to do about Jeff i mean he did kiss you!"

"I don't know Ric and the guys come back tomorrow, so we have enough time to eat all of these" She said said refering to the pile of jaffa cakes, just as the door

opened

"Hey guys" Pete said walking through the door

"Hey pete" Zoey said

"So did you hear the news?"

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth said

"It's seems that my ex-wife had something to do with the attack on the club, she was not the person but she knows who!"

"Right" Elizabeth said as the phone rang

"Who is it?" Zoey asked

"Jeff" She replied before answering

"Hey," She said

"I have something to tell you, it's about John!" Jeff said sounding unsure of himself

"Go ahead!"

"He saw us, well when I kissed you and he isn't happy about it!"

"What has it got to with him?" Elizabeth said in disbelief

"Well, we kind of had a fight"

"You what? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I wanted to see you today! If that is ok"

"No that is fine I can't believe that he did that I'm so sorry that he did that. Where are you to?"

"I'm at the airport, and oh don't eat all the Jaffa cakes i want some!" He said down the phone hanging up

"Ok then" she said gigging before hanging up

Over at the Airport

"Oi Hardy, your not getting away with that!" John said spotting Jeff

"John leave it" Ric said with Dave and Paul

"Look what the hell is your problem" Jeff said before moving out of the way of John's fist

"My problem is you, can't you get a lay that you have to go for her" John said grabing him

"John" Ric said,

"Dude leave now," Dave said splitting them up trying to stop the public staring

"Vince will have your ass" Ric said as Dave turned

"I don't care" he yelled jumping Jeff while he was trying to get John off him

"Get the Fuck off me!" Jeff said pushing John off him, but wasn't quick enough the move from the punch

"John" Shawn called the four turned to see Shawn, but John continued to attack Jeff

Jeff's POV

An few hours later I was at Elizabeth home

"God, did he do that to you?" she asked once I had entered her home

"Let me get some ice for it" she said walking out man my jaw hurt leaving the room

God, i just don't know what to do with myself around her I just god I don't know, but John was so piss

at the hotel,

"Here you go, Jeff" She said as she placed her hand on my jaw, and the ice pack in my hand

"You want to know why! Don't you?" I said before she removed her hand and placing the ice pack on my jaw line

"It was over you Elizabeth!" she dropped the ice pack that she had and just looked worried

"Me!"

"He saw us at the hospital, and he let me know at the hotel and the airport want he thought about it"

"Oh, Jeff I'm sorry" she said picking up the ice pack and placed it back on my jaw "Poor Jeff" she said before she got up and throw something at me

"Oh we saved you some!" she laughed

Once I had got up, her moblie started to ring the caller id said john cena great she returned picked up her phone, smiled and walked into the kitchen before answering

"What the hell do you think that you were doing!" Well I could olny hear she answer

"I don't give a crap john,"

"No, what gives you the right after what Sarah did." I walked into the kitchen and she said

"I'm going now John and when ypu really want to talk propley then I'll listern" She said before hanging up!

"Hey feeling any better!" she asked me

"I just thought that I should be looking after you, not the other way round Elizabeth." I said looking at her

"I don't think that you need as much as i need but still" She said sitting opposite myself watching myself.

"Any Jaffa Cakes left" I asked showing her that the packet was empty

"I'll find some for you" she said walking out of the room then returning two minutes later with some packs of them "Here you go!"

she held her hands out with the packets in them as I reached out and took her hands in mine and pulled her towards me.

"This got your jaw punch last time!" she said close to my ear

"Oh I think your worth it!" I said said before placing my lips to hers

"Hey is there any one in this.. Oh" Ric said when he saw us

"I'll place my stuff upstairs, ok" Ric added leaving the room

"Seems that we won't be on our own" I said

"Wait until they all turn up, then there will room or anything!" She said moving backwards before turning away from me, but I grabbed her arm causing

her so that we were face to face she step closer for a second and returned the kiss that was interupted "Oh, that one didn't hurt to much!" she said breaking

the kiss and held her stomach "Kidney shot" she said.

Later in the day Elizabeth had gone FOOD shopping with Ric so I was left behind about ten minutes later there was a knock at the door I was more shocked to see

John Cena standing there. 


End file.
